Kingdom Hearts 3: Faith in Friendship
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: What? Ansem and Xehanort had kids? After Xemnas is killed a new Organization takes over, more evil than the last. Can Ansem's daughter fight for what she knows is right along with the other Keyblade wielders?  I suck at summaries


_Well, here's a little background on this story. When I was in the 7th grade (I'm in college now), my friend wrote a FanFiction about Kingdom Hearts 3. Her version with some of her friends in it, me being one. So, the other day I looked up her story (which I had in my desk still) and read over it. I noticed a lot of flaws and strays from the story so I decided to rewrite it with my own twists to it. So the original idea was Lexus's (You'll see her name in the story) and I kind of twisted it (My name is Destiny, you'll see me as well in the story) And no I didn't decide to make me one of the main characters when I twisted it. I was originally one of the main characters. _

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor will I ever._

* * *

><p>Long blonde hair in a neat pony tail swished back and forth, a cute white skirt flowed behind her as she walked, a black heartless shadow doll with a carefully painted red heart on its stomach dangled from her left hand, light blue silver eyes searched for someone, and bare feet padded lightly on the cold stone floors.<p>

The young girl stopped in an open doorway, staring into a lab. The laboratory was a large circle with posters of atoms and the human body. There was also a half circle that sat in the center of the room with papers, books, and other objects scattered about it. Sitting at a desk was a man with long blonde hair and a blonde mustache and beard. He wore a white lab coat with a purple tie and a large maroon scarf around his neck. His red orange eyes stared intently at the paper in his hands.

"Daddy?" the little girl finally piped up.

The man looked up quickly, surprised by the suddenly voice in his quiet work area, "Oh, Lexus. What are you doing down here, sweetie?" he asked as he stood up and made his way to her.

"Me and Meep are boreded." Lexus said, hugging her doll and swinging back and forth making her skirt twist around her.

"Aw, well, I have a surprise for you, my princess." Her father glanced up at the clock, nodded, and took her by the hand, "They should almost be here." He said as he led her down the hall.

"Oh! Is it Mr. Xehanort?" the girl asked, putting a bounce in her step.

The man smiled, "Why, yes. Yes, it is."

"Yay!" Lexus bounced up and down, swinging her ponytail with the movement. It was not Xehanort that excited the girl; it was who he brought with him.

The father and daughter made their way out of the entrance to the hall just as the front door was beginning to open.

Lexus released her father's hand and rushed for the door. From the other side of the door, a girl in a light blue outfit with long brown hair flying behind her came running.

"Destiny!" Lexus yelled at the same time as the other girl called, "Lexus!" The two hugged as if they had not seen each other in years.

"Destiny, you go play with Lexus while Ansem and I work, okay?" the man that had entered with the girl was a little younger than Lexus's father. He had long light grey hair and light brown eyes; his outfit matched that of Lexus's father's. He placed his hand on Destiny's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Okay, Dad!" The little brown headed girl smiled up at him.

He couldn't help but to smile back at her, and then he made his way to the blonde man, "Hello, Ansem."

"Good day, Xehanort." Ansem said, heading back towards his lab, "I think I made a breakthrough. It might help you gain-" The girls heard no more of the conversation as their fathers disappeared down the hall.

The girls turned to each other grinning from ear to ear.

"Race you to my room?" the blonde asked.

"You're on!" The brunette called as she started in the direction of the room.

They both dashed up the stairs and disappeared behind a huge white door with a cute little red a silver painted sign that read 'Lexus' in a beautiful cursive font.

**7 Years later**

The neatly painted sign that had once hung on the huge white door now rested on a night table in the room next to a ragged black heartless doll with a faded pink heart painted on it.

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!' _the alarm next to the bed screamed for the occupant of the bed to awaken.

A hand flew from under the cover and smacked the alarm a couple of times before it quieted. Grumbling and cursing under her breath, the blonde teen pulled herself out of bed. She brushed her tousled blonde locks out of her face, and she stumbled out of her room and down the stairs, white night gown trailing behind her.

At the bottom of the stairs a pepper gray haired man in a suit was waiting for her, "Good morning, Ms. Lexus." He bowed.

"Morning, Raymond. Any news from Father?" Lexus asked, now just a form of habit since her father hadn't contacted her in years.

"Afraid not, Madam. But, there is a letter from your friend. I left it next to your breakfast on the table."

Suddenly wide awake, Lexus rushed from the stairs, past the tunnel that led to her father's lab, and into the kitchen. Sitting next to her eggs and toast was a carefully folded letter addressed to her. She snatched it up and began to rip apart the envelope.

_Dear Lexus,_

_How have you been? Has your father come home yet? Mine seems to get stranger and more emotionless as the days go by. I still don't know why he changed his name to Xemnas. He doesn't even talk to me about anything anymore. It even seems as if he doesn't remember me._

_Anyways, the organization has gotten bigger. There are 13 members now. I haven't met the 13th member yet. Axel says he's kind of blank at the moment, but he'll come around. Father doesn't like me to leave my room though, much less talk to the organization members. But, lately, Axel and Demyx (Demyx more than Axel) have been helping me to sneak out._

_Maybe one day I'll get out of this castle and go help you find your dad since mine has fallen off the deep end._

_Well, tell Raymond I say 'hi.' Write back soon._

_Destiny_

Lexus set the letter on the table and took a deep breath.

"Was it Destiny again?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, she said 'hi.' You know, it's been seven years since Father and Xehanort got into that fight, and seven years since I've seen Destiny." Lexus sighed, sitting down at her plate. She picked up her fork and poked at her eggs, remembering all the fun she had when she was with her best friend.

"So where is she now?" the older man asked, taking a seat next to her.

She looked up at him, and then closed her eyes as she shook her head, "I don't know, that's why I can't write her back. Her letters never have an address."

**Castle Oblivion**

An older teen boy with a blonde mullet sat on a couch in a white room with the furthest wall made entirely of glass. The glass window looked out on a huge, unfinished heart that held in the sky like an ominous moon.

The couch the boy was on was pure white, as well at the table he had his black booted foot on. He strummed on a blue sitar calmly.

Suddenly, he stopped playing and looked to the only entrance that led into the room, "No one is in here but me. You can come in, Destiny." The boy said.

The young teen girl who had been hiding, peeked around the corner, conforming he was right. Then, Destiny made her way in. Her hair was now cropped off at her shoulders and she wore black pants, black boots, and a red shirt.

"Thanks, Demyx." She said as she took her seat next to the boy, "So you aren't assigned today?" she asked.

"Nope, Axel and Roxas are out today." Demyx explained as he began to strum again.

"Roxas?" Destiny stared at him, green eyes now full of curiosity.

"Member 13. He finally started talking. It seems the boy has real emotions, a heart, like you." Demyx sighed, "You might benefit from talking to him."

"Really! I won't have to completely bore myself with talking to you dreary nobodies anymore!" She gasped, over exaggerating everything.

Demyx laughed a little, but Destiny knew there was no real emotion behind it.

"Too bad you will not get to meet the boy to find out." A deep voice said from the hall.

Destiny's head snapped up towards the voice. There was her father in a black coat that matched what Demyx had on. Now his hair was silver. His face was entirely expressionless, which always gave her the chills.

"Father, why can't I meet him?" Destiny asked, standing up.

"The boy is not to be disturbed. He is here to collect hearts, not useless friends. Now, back to your room." Xemnas ordered.

Hurt and brows scrunched together in anger, Destiny stomped past the silver haired man. She stopped some ways down the hall, and without turning back she said, "I wonder if you even love me anymore, Dad, by the way you treat me." Then she continued to her room.

Xemnas looked after her and whispered, "I wish I could remember what it was like to love you… daughter…"

* * *

><p><em>Well, if you want me to continue, please let me know in some way. Thanks<em>


End file.
